


A Fateful Encounter

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Homesickness, Memory Link, Nostalgia, Pokemon Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: Several years ago Hilda, Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca left Nuvema Town on an adventure with each other and their special friends, Pokemon. A year later Hilda vanished into the sunset riding on the legendary Dragon-type known as Zekrom without a trace, to follow a man named N. Everyone just kind of moved on.Two years later Cheren was granted a Gym, Bianca became Juniper's assistant, and a new girl called Rosa began her journey. After defeating Neo Team Plasma and besting Iris to become champion, she eventually wound up in Hilda's home, initially being mistaken for her.One day while training in Twist Mountain Reshiram begins calling out for it's other half by pulsating in it's Pokeball. And from the shadows the girl who originally defeated Team Plasma finally turns up again. A battle ensues.
Kudos: 6





	A Fateful Encounter

Rosa wasn't the type to be particularly worried, taking a generally laid back approach. Especially now after peace was returned to Unova with Ghetsis finally defeated again. But when Reshiram's pokeball started pulsating with energy and she heard it calling out. In fact, everything has felt strange since she landed in nearby Iccirus City. It was like there was a kind of electricity in the air that was more than just the local Stunfisk population could stir up. 

Lucario and Zoroarc were acting a bit cagey as well, which they communicated was due to the energy in the area. They said it was more concentrated closer to the Mountain. And the night before she had a vivid dream she woke up crying from. 

It started with a memory that wasn't hers. A vision of a younger Cheren and Bianca standing in a bedroom. She quickly realized it was that girl's bedroom, the one everyone kept talking about.

"Alight Hilda" Bianca said facing her. "We're letting you have first pick. Which one do you want?"

She spoke, but she sounded like no voice she'd ever heard. This was Hilda's voice, and Rosa wasn't able to control what was said, because it was already said so long ago. "I've been thinking this over for a while actually, knowing this day was coming up." she chuckled. "I want Snivy, obviously. I have the most perfect name in mind for him."

"I'll have this one. Cheren this is yours."

"Hey, why do you get to choose my Pokemon?" A small argument seemed ready to break out until Cheren took a look. "Oh, this is fine. I wanted Tepig anyway." he pushed up his glasses. Rosa found it odd that he was the one with the glasses in this scene instead of Bianca. She was too engrossed in watching this unfold to question how she was seeing this memory.

Bianca laughed and pretty soon afterwards that Snivy had defeated both of the other two in back to back skirmishes that left the room a complete mess. They all found that incredibly funny, but knew that Mom would have a difficult time cleaning it up without them. Hilda insisted they leave same day to go catch up with Hilbert and his Mincinno who were no doubt camping somewhere in the woods up north.

Juniper gave them each a pokedex and explained their mission, they took the first steps together on route 1 and caught a few Lillipup and Patrat a piece to compete, Hilda won, laughing all the way into the next town about it. 

It cut to another scene where N, that mysterious green-haired man, approached in Accumula town asking odd questions. "Those pokemon you have there. Could what they are saying really be true? That they enjoy being with trainers?"

Another one some time afterwards, they were all camping out in Pinwheel forest and N joined for a time. N would eventually venture off claiming the Pidove seated on his shoulder had told him Team Plasma grunts were coming and it would be bad if they saw him here with them all. He wouldn't reveal a whole lot until a later scene on the Ferris wheel, where he revealed that technically he was the leader of Team Plasma, their King.

Rosa had only met N a handful of times, when he intervened to save her from Ghetsis, and twice at victory road, one of which he showed the former Team Plasma castle Ghetsis raised him in. But in that time she learned a lot about what had happened to him but it was odd, she felt like she was being given even more knowledge of exactly what he was like back then. It seems Hilda was rather close with him in spite of the conflict with his team.

After he met that group of trainers the seeds of his internal conflict had sprouted. 

And another memory, in the Battle Subway. Hilda and Hilbert meeting up to fight against other pairs of trainers, blowing through every car with skills easily matching the gym leaders and the elite 4.

The girl snapped out of her train of thought hearing a voice and noticing a dark cloaked figure approaching, waving.

"Yoohoo! How'd you like that? I like to call that the memory link. You felt my memories, didn't you? Of N and the others?" Hilda of Nuvema Town approached from the shadows with one of her own Pokeballs on a belt around her waist pulsating, almost crackling with electricity. "I felt yours too, you know. I'm so proud of them now that I know what they're doing. Reshiram and Zekrom have brought us together at long last!"

A sudden flash happened, blinding Rosa temporarily. When she could see again both Dragons were already standing face to face, releasing energy so powerful it kicked up winds that flung nearby boulders throughout the large cave.

"Ahahahaha! Champion, harness your bond with the Dragon of Truth and show me what makes you worthy to carry N's torch!"

The winds died down but both dragons tails were alight with their elemental energy. Almost instantly each fired off their fusion moves on the other which cancelled the others out. Rosa was awestruck and hesitated, allowing the opposing Dragon to swoop in and Crunch down on her friend's wing.

"Ah, Reshiram no! Use extrasensory!" she cried out.

Zekrom stumbled back, having been hit psychically, but it regrouped and glowed blue before striking with a dragon claw and a zen headbutt. It's physical strength was beginning to overpower it's physically weaker half. But when it approached to try and hit that combo again Reshiram outsped it and hit a Fusion Flare that hobbled it, followed by a dragon pulse nearly taking it out entirely. 

The Dragon of Ideals, surprisingly fell after one final clash, shocking even the champion. Until a sudden ice beam hit Reshiram, taking away its ability to continue fighting. The attacker was none other than the Simipour on the shoulders of the opponent.

"You thought it was over at just Zekrom and Reshiram's battle?" Hilda asked as the monkey hopped off her shoulders onto the ground in front of her. 

Rose steeled herself and spoke up. "That was cheap, I don't think your friends would appreciate that much." She pointed out.

Hilda sighed "Yeah, you might be right. But it reminded you that you need to keep on your toes, and it worked, did it not? You should know by now people like Ghetsis won't play fair, and there's more like him out there. It's not ideal, but its life."

"You're right but why? Shouldn't you only battle in a way that fits the ideals you want?"the younger girl retorted.

"Because it's not always so black and white." As the hero, spoke other shadows began approaching. 

Rosa thought they might have been more Pokemon, but it wasn't. It was N and the Professor, and Bianca and Cheren and another person that she'd never met before, Hilbert. 

"As right as you are Hilda, you know that probably wouldn't fly in a league sanctioned match. You're lucky this isn't that."

"I thought you might say that, Cheren." Hilda laughed as she ran up and started hugging him, and everyone else. Rosa noted her embrace with N was particularly long. "I missed you guys so much. Mom is probably worried sick, isn't she."

N seemed to be speaking with the water monkey as well over her shoulder, it too was an old friend of his. It only made sense considering how long it had battled alongside his friend and rival. 

"Yes, would you like to call her up?" Juniper offered.

Hilda let go of N and shook her head. "No, I want to give her the happiest surprise of her life. I don't want to call ahead and ruin it."

The older woman nodded. "Of course. I thought you might say something along those lines. How about Rosa here brings you back tomorrow?"

"Sure, that sounds fine. Hey, er, Rosa?" Hilda rubbed the back of her neck. "I do apologize if you were offended, I wanted to make an impression. If you want to put off the battle we-"

"No. It's 5 to 5 still, I want to finish this." the champion was determined to take the proverbial torch for herself by beating the other because Reshiram showed that it was possible.

N clapped, declaring that it was wonderful and exactly what he expected after having observed her on the latter parts of her journey. Rosa thought through her next selection very carefully. Of course her Serperior's grass moves would be super effective on the monkey, but he would be weak against ice beam, which that Simipour had just used on Reshiram.

So she sent out Eelektross, who didn't have to worry about ice beam. Nor did she have to worry about the usual weakness of electric types because it was resistant to ground type attacks. The monkey didn't stand much of a chance, even though it annoyingly dodged out of the way of several thunderbolt attacks, rushing through the cave as it shot volleys of scalding hot water and freezing subzero ice shards at the eel, dragging out the battle.

But when the shot hit, it hit big. A critical wiped it out.

Hilda was behind once again, and sent out a Stunfisk, which would be immune to the attacks that downed her previous team member. The eel struck with precision with a dragon claw before the flounder hurled a blob of poison from it's mouth directly into her face before landing promptly in the nearby water, where the battle would continue. Rosa was straining her voice, calling out orders.

She barely even noticed her opponent wasn't until her friend stumbled out of the water, incapacitated, and she had to return it to her poke ball. It was tied again.

She sent out Serperior, which essentially made fillet o fisk, meaning Rosa was leading again even though her snake pal took yet another one of that things sludge bomb attacks and was looking kind of haggard after only half a minute of fighting.

That was when the evolved form of that Snivy faced off against her. "Parsley, I choose you!" The two snakes clashed, trying physical move back and forth until Rosa could hardly tell which was hers, they were going so fast. "Use dragon tail!" The move hit, sending the current champions one back into his ball. So Zoroarc was sent out, disguised as Lucario.

N smiled when he saw it, recognizing the shapeshifter as one of his own friends, proud of how strong he was after being under this new champion's care. He knew he was right to trust her with Reshiram as well when he'd heard this Zoroarc speak of her in such a way he would likewise describe Hilda. 

Hilda, who even after her eventual loss to this girl from Aspertia City, was still smiling. She watched as one by one her team was bested even as it looked like she might make a comeback. She shook the others hand proudly in the end. "That was fun, that won't be the last time I come for you though." she added. "But before I get too ahead of myself, we should get everyone back to the pokemon center over in Iccirus, and say goodbye to everyone."

They all had places to get to, it was a miracle there was enough time for them to stick around and get to watch part of what went on here. Hilda knew that and waved to them as her and the younger girl separated from the rest of them. N flew away on an Unfezant, that image settled oddly for Hilda as she was so used to watching him set off on a dragon that wasn't even his any more. Bianca and the professor went out into another part of the mountains to go do research, and Cheren headed off towards the Moor of Iccirus apparently to head off and go meet other gym leaders over in Opelucid.

Hilbert invited her to come camp with him but she had to decline. "I'm a little camped out, sorry bro. I feel like I've not slept in an actual bed since I left." He nodded and understood, giving her one last hug before she left with her opponent. 

As much as things have changed, it still felt the same. Hilda and Rosa made small talk on the walk to the center and while waiting for their teams to recover, but nothing very deep. There was some unspoken agreement that that could wait for another time.

And that night when Hilda went to bed lodging at the local inn, body heavy with exhaustion under her covers, she cried tears of joy into her pillow. Unova. She was back in Unova and before she knew it she would be home in Nuvema, she missed and longed for this place. 

N had left to find himself and the truth about humans relationship to pokemon, and she had initially followed to find him. The fact he had come back and passed his dragon on, and then proceeded to tell her exactly where to find that girl so she could battle her... she figure out it was to show her part of the truth he had found out.

She knows what her ideal life is after all this, and she was ready to truly start it, starting from the moment she would wake up tomorrow.


End file.
